The Tale of Horror
by Soliddude1175
Summary: What seemed as a nice little tea party turned into a blood bath of death. One by One, the guest are murdered. The killer is among them, and it's there job to find out who it is, and get out alive. If they don't, death is certain. Rated T for violence, swearing, and a little bit of other stuff.
1. It all begins with death

_This is once again another story from me. This however, is the first one that is not a reality show, and is also my first T rated fic. So let's get right to it. I'm using 35 characters, but I'm hoping that's not too much for me._

_This was inspired from Owen96, Kaiimi, and Yoshpa Kong. They have done their own murder stories and I decided to try it out myself. Who knows, I may be good at it!_

* * *

_Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Toad, Toadette, Pauline, Rosalina, Kamek, Goombario, Goombella, Koops, Koopie Koo, Kooper, Parakarry, Bombette, Vivian, Flurrie, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Jojora, Sushie, Watt, Bow._

_Characters Dead: None. What did you expect, a whole bunch of random people that have no meaning to the story. Of course not, the murders haven't even started._

Mario and Luigi were walking down the road towards the castle. Luigi turned to Mario.

"Question? Why are we going to the castle again?" Luigi asked.

"Because its time for the annual 'drink tea on a fancy chair' celebration". Mario answered.

"Well, that's stupid. This is the first one, isn't it. Who's going to be there?"

"Eh, I'm pretty sure Daisy and Yoshi will be there. Toad and Toadette should be there, and Flurrie will be there because she will mistaken the idea for what tea is". Mario answered again.

"Ok then". The two walked into the castle. When they walked into the main room however, they noticed that there were many more people there than expected. 33 people were sitting down, plus the Mario Brothers.

"Bowser and Wendy are here. Who would of thought?" Luigi said to himself.

"I'm right here!" Bowser Jr. screamed to Luigi.

"Lakilulu's also here. And so is Goombario and Bow". Mario also said to himself.

"And me Mario! Don't forget about me!" Flurrie called from another table.

"Flurrie, stop trying to be more of a bitch than you already are!" Pauline said from another table.

"What did you just say to me? I should really do something mean to you!"

"Like what?"

"Uh..." Flurrie looked around for something to insult her with. She picked up Lakilester.

"I'll make Lakilester be annoying to you".

"I'm right here, you realize". Lakilester muttered.

At another table, Goombario was trying to talk to Goombella.

"So, how are you doing?" Goombario asked.

"Like, why do you care so much you annoying creep?" Goombella asked right back.

"Look, I'm just going to say it right now before we get too far into this. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING!?" Goombario screamed, tears running down his Goomba face.

"Because you're a, like, smartass bookworm who constantly talks all the time and doesn't know when to, like, shut up". Goombella answered.

"As if you're not". Bow muttered.

"Look, if you don't want me to be smart, then I'll stop".

"Then put down that, like, book. If you want to, like, prove yourself, you'll put it away and, like, never pick it up again".

"Fine". Goombario put down the book.

Seconds passed. Everyone was staring for obvious reasons. Some were actually surprised that he had made it as long as he did.

"I can't take it anymore!" Goombario yelled, grabbing the book. However, he shocked all by throwing it into the fireplace.

"Oh my god! Goombario got rid of his book! He's a legend!" Daisy screamed. Everyone cheered.

"Thank you everyone. Here's to me!" Goombario held up his tea cup, which everyone else did as well. They are took a drink from their cup.

"Dad, how did we even get to come here?" Wendy asked Bowser.

"Well, Peach sort of owes me. You'll understand when you're older".

"Peach, this is a great success. You managed to bring everyone closer together and helped completely change Goombario. You did a good job". Toad said to Peach.

"Indeed I did. I sure hope that this fun can last forever". Peach smiled.

"Oh no! Now that you say that, something horrible is going to happen! Bombette screamed, grabbing some cheese and eating it.

"Is that cheese?" Wario asked.

"Uh, no. It's, uh, broccoli!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Wario jumped back and landed in Waluigi's arms, causing him to fall over.

However, just as Waluigi got back up, there was a thumping sound. Everyone looked to see that Bowser Jr. and Wendy were on the ground. And they weren't moving.

"Hey, get up faker!" Toadette screamed at them.

"Yeah, I actually am faking it". Bowser Jr. said, getting back up. "But I think that Wendy really does have a problem".

"Wendy always has a problem". Sushie muttered.

Everyone gathered around Wendy.

"Someone poke her with something". Jojora said.

"Let's use this cutting knife". Birdo replied, poking Wendy with it, causing the blade to stab right through her. Blood poured out. Watt smelled something.

"I know that smell". She said to herself. Her eyes then widened.

"Everyone, you might want to back up. I know this smell. Wendy was poisoned!" Watt screamed.

"It must have been from the tea. Does that mean Wendy was murdered?" Lakilulu asked.

"No, it means she put poison in her tea and committed suicide. Of course she was murdered!" Toad screamed.

"Actually, she has been keen to think of suicidal thoughts". Bowser Jr. said to everyone.

"That's not the point. The point is, there is a killer, and the odds are that they are in this room right now". Mario pointed out.

"But what are we supposed to do? Leave?" Peach asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea". Kamek said, and everyone else agreed.

Everyone went to the front door. It was closed, as if that wasn't expected.

"Let's go". Kooper said, opening the door.

However, instead of opening the door, a large shock wave entered right through Kooper, sending electricity right through him. This stopped up his heart, and caused him to have a heart attack.

"Oh my god! Get the hell away from the door! It's made of Watt's electricity!" Vivian screamed.

"That was not me! I used my excess electricity on that toy train I was going to give to Parakarry!"

"Oh, thank you". Parakarry thanked.

"Now's not the time! Who knows CPR?" Luigi asked.

"I do. I learned it in high school". Koopie Koo responded. She was about to walk over to Kooper when she was stopped by Koops.

"Don't you dare". He muttered.

"This is so suspenseful! Will Kooper live or die? We don't know!" Flurrie screamed for no reason.

Kooper was feeling lots of rage right about now. Unfortunately, before he could get any rage out of him, he died.

"I think we may had taken too much time". Diddy Kong said sorrowfully.

"Why couldn't be Lakilester?" Yoshi mumbled.

"I can hear you!" Lakilester groaned.

* * *

Everyone was back in the kitchen. Some were still a little terrified that there was a killer among them. Others were looking around for possible suspects as to who the killer may be. But there were still too many people in the room, so it was going to be difficult to determine who it may be.

"Look, we need to figure this out. If the killer is killing us off, shouldn't we look to find who the killer is?" Dixie Kong asked.

"Or, we could try and find a way out of here". Koops protested.

"Or, we could look in Peach's bedroom and see if she has any chocolate hidden in one of her drawers". Flurrie objected.

"Look, we can't just keep arguing about this. Let's split up and do what each person wants to do". Mario said, which everyone agreed.

"This is, like, so suspenseful!" Goombella screamed.

"Koops, you're such a loser. Why do you want to leave when you could try and find a killer?" Koopie Koo asked.

"Because you could get killed by doing so". Koops answered.

"You can get killed! Ok, I'm joining with you". Koopie Koo stood beside Koops.

"I think the best bet is to find clues for the killer. Perhaps the kitchen would be a good start". Waluigi suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll come with". Rosalina said.

"I'll come too". Pauline said. Rosalina glared at her.

"Don't forget about me!" Wario cheered.

"Eww, no. You smell, like Vivian". Dixie replied.

"Uh, I don't think this is the right place for it". Vivian said.

"Yeah, someone else already bought the idea for it. But we can always call Wario smelly, because we know it's true". Bowser laughed.

"That's not very nice. Now I feel like looking for chocolate".

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here". Toad said very cowardly.

"Toad, you are such a coward. AND SO AM I!" Toadette screamed very cowardly.

"I'm going to search for the killer. I need to prove that I've changed by not being a crybaby". Goombario said determined.

"Wow Goombario. That is so, like, brave of you. But I'm going to, like, go with Flurrie because I can use her as a, like, shield if the killer tries to, like, kill us". Goombella responded.

"OH HELL NO, BITCH". Flurrie screamed.

"Actually, that's very smart. I'm coming with". Yoshi said.

"You just want to read Peach's diary, don't you". Sushie laughed.

"Hey, don't talk to Yoshi like that. He's super awesome and I'll do what he wants". Birdo said.

"Well, then go join him. I'm going to join Yoshi because he's super awesome". Sushie said, walking over to Yoshi.

"I feel a little uncomfortable". Yoshi said, looking between Sushie and Birdo.

"Well, I'm looking for the killer. BJ, you need to get out of here. If I don't make it out alive, tell Iggy that he was always insane". Bowser told his son.

"Ok dad".

Within time, everyone else had decided where to go. Lakilulu wanted to stick with Lakilester at all times, Diddy and Dixie stayed close together, and Peach got into an argument with Flurrie about checking the basement instead. Flurrie won the fight.

"Ok, we meet back here if we all aren't dead yet". Mario stated. Everyone nodded and went their own directions. The beginning of the matter for life and death was finally here.

* * *

_That ends the first chapter. I decided to start the deaths small as a warm up for the other more violent murders. I also decided to wait until next chapter to write down who else will be in a group with who. Please tell me who you want to live and who you want dead more than ever, and I may just let what you say go in the story. Although that is very unlikely._

_Next chapter, the groups go searching through three different parts of the castle to do their respected job. And by now, you can probably tell what the conflicts between these people will be. And also, there will be more deaths, but I'm not telling you how many deaths there will be. _


	2. This is all but real

_Yay for update! Let's continue the pain. And just to let some people know, this is where a little more violence will take place, so if you don't like the mention of blood, you might not want to read the death parts._

_And to Owen96, I apologize for using your reference without your permission. I will not do it again, and those who mentioned it have been hit with frying pans._

* * *

_**Characters Alive:**_ (Looking for killer) **Dixie, Waluigi, Pauline, Rosalina, Goombario, Bowser, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Diddy, Jojora**

(Looking for Escape) **Koops, Koopie Koo, Toad, Toadette, Bowser Jr., Tiny, Kamek, Watt, Bow, Lakilester, Lakilulu**

(Looking for Randomness) **Flurrie, Wario, Goombella, Yoshi, Sushie, Birdo, DK, Vivian, Luigi, Parakarry, Bombette**

_**Characters Dead: **_**Wendy, Kooper**

* * *

**Group A (Kitchen)**

"What happened to you Dixie?" Diddy asked his girlfriend.

"How should I know? All I know is that a ton of frying pans appeared out of nowhere and started hitting me over and over again!" Dixie screamed angrily. She was all bruised up and in pain. However, nobody seemed to care.

"There's the poison that was used to kill Wendy". Jojora muttered to herself.

"This ruins everything. Why couldn't they do this type of thing at Daisy's castle?" Peach asked.

"What? If anything, it would be at Bowser's castle".

"Hey, it's not my fault the designer placed my castle by a pool of lava!" Bowser spoke up.

"Whatever, we need to look for clues". Waluigi said to everyone.

"What is it that we're even looking for. There's nothing here". Pauline groaned.

"Hey guys, I found something". Daisy called out. Everyone looked to see a blood trail was seemingly placed on the ground.

"Do we follow it?" Rosalina asked.

"Do you want to? It may be dangerous for someone like you". Waluigi teased.

"Shut up. I have magic, unlike you". Rosalina scowled.

"Come on, don't fall behind". Mario called to the two.

Daisy lead everyone as they followed the blood trail throughout the kitchen. Soon enough, the blood trail lead to a door.

"Well, who's going first?" Jojora asked.

"Mario, my hero! Go first to protect me!" Peach said dramatically.

"Uh, no. How about Goombario goes, just to prove that he's no longer chicken".

"I may not be chicken, but I'm not idiotic enough to walk right into my death. Somebody else go while I stare at this picture on my phone". Goombario pulled out his phone and started looking at a picture.

"What are you looking at?" Diddy asked, reaching for the phone.

"It's my phone, so you have no right to take it from me at any point in time whatsoever". Goombario stated.

Diddy took the phone and looked at the picture.

"OH MY GOD!" Diddy screamed, dropping the phone. Rosalina picked it up.

"Would you like to explain why you have a picture of Goombella in the shower on your phone?" Rosalina asked.

"Uh..." Goombario didn't say anything. He then ran away down another hallway. There was then a loud bang coming in that direction.

"Should we check on him?" Pauline asked.

"No, he's Goombario. He sucks anyway". Bowser muttered.

"Back to the subject at hand. Who's going into the door?" Jojora asked.

"Since none of you guys have the balls to do it, I'll go ahead". Daisy said out loud.

"Harsh. But very true". Mario said.

Daisy walked into the room to see that the blood trail kept going. However, as she kept going, the door suddenly closed shut.

"It's locked". She muttered. She slowly walked along the wall, worried to see what the blood trail led to. And she was right. The trail soon led to one of the people she cared most.

"OH MY GOD, LUIGI!" Daisy screamed. Indeed, Luigi was on the ground, his throat slit open. It was a horrible sight for Daisy to see.

"How did this happen? Wouldn't we see someone dragging his body?" Daisy asked to nobody, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, but you have found the killer". A voice could be heard. Daisy looked up to see a shadowy figure. However, she could tell who it was.

"Why? Why do you want to do this? This isn't right!" Daisy asked.

"Nothing is right here. Your friends will be wandering around aimlessly, completely uncertain as to what is going on, and who the killer actually is. Meanwhile, you will no longer join them. You will instead, join your boyfriend over here". The killer pointed to Luigi.

"Uh, guys? You might want to bust down the door!" Daisy said with worry.

"There's no need for that. It's time for you to except your fate!" The killer pulled out a knife and started walking towards Daisy.

"She needs help, open the damn door!" Waluigi screamed.

"We'll use Bowser as a battering ram". Mario could be heard. The sound of grunting from Mario and Diddy could be heard as they tried to pick him up. "Man, how much do you weigh?" Diddy moaned.

"About 235 lbs. Why? Should I have gone on that diet or something?"

"Whatever, just breath fire on the door or something". Dixie suggested.

"Hold on, just let me take a flame mint". Bowser started eating a mint very slowly.

"NOT HELPING!" Daisy screamed to them. However, she was suddenly grabbed by the hair and felt the knife on her neck.

"Now, we're going to make a deal. I am going to cut you, and you are going to scream. Understand?" The killer, in one swift move, slit Daisy's throat. The killer simply smiled as he/she watched Daisy choke on her own blood. It was rather horrifying, to put it one way. The killer then looked up and jumped through the ducts above. At that very moment, Bowser burned down the door.

"He got away". Dixie muttered.

"OH MY GOD, LUIGI AND DAISY ARE DEAD!" Peach screamed dramatically.

"NO! NOT LUIGI! Wait, why am I sad, he's always been more popular then me". Mario shrugged. "But Daisy, yeah, it's a tragedy". Suddenly, an iron door appeared over the spot where the door originally was, locking everyone inside.

"Great. Bowser, use your fire again". Jojora demanded.

"I need to eat another flame mint".

"Then do that!"

"I ate all of them".

To make things even worse, tubes suddenly appeared from the wall. Water started flowing into the room.

"OH MY GOD. WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING DROWN!" Pauline screamed terrified.

"You set up a water system that drowns anyone that comes in your castle for this very room?" Bowser asked Peach.

"I needed to be sure. It goes off when the door disappears".

"And you didn't bother to mention that until now?"

"I was too busy thinking of that picture that Goombario had on his phone. What is wrong with that poor goomba?"

"Goombario! That's it! GOOMBARIO! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE AND GET US OUT OF HERE!" Pauline screamed.

"It's not going to work! This is the end!" Rosalina screamed, grabbing hold of Waluigi. She then realized what she was doing and stepped back.

* * *

**Group C (Bedroom)**

"Why does Peach lock the door to her bedroom? It makes it so much harder for people to break in". Flurrie asked.

"It looks like it needs a key". Dk said to everyone.

"Hold on, I think I know what the key is". Yoshi said to everyone. He then picked up Goombella and put her in the key slot.

The door opened.

"Wow Yoshi. That was so smart of you!" Sushie swooned.

"Why thank you. It's nice to get compliments from people once in a while". Yoshi said happily. Birdo scowled because of this.

Everyone entered the bedroom and looked around.

"This doesn't look like a normal bedroom. It has too many pictures of Justin Toadberlake". Parakarry examined.

"Why does this book look like it's been pushed in a whole lot?" Vivian asked.

"Has anyone noticed where Luigi's at?" Bombette asked.

"Nobody cares about Luigi. But look, I think there's a way out". Dk pointed out the window to the moat surrounding Peach's castle.

"That's, like, so brilliant Dk!" Goombella cheered.

"I'm back everyone!" Wario screamed loudly.

"I was wondering where the awful smell went". Birdo mumbled.

"Where have you been? And what happened to you?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, when you were running up all those stairs, I sort of fell behind all of you. Then, when I finally got to the top, I was ambushed by a bunch of magical frying pans, which knocked me back down the stairs. I didn't even do anything! Dixie was the one that spoke of a reference!"

A bunch of frying pans came into the room and started beating the crap out of Wario again. They then flew off as Wario fell to the ground in pain.

"Ignore Wario, he sucks really bad. Who's going to jump out the window first?" Sushie asked.

"How about you". Birdo grinned, running to push Sushie out the window. However, a banana peal left by Dk caused her to move out of control and into Vivian and Goombella, knocking both of them out the window.

"This is, like, the extreme end!" Goombella screamed as she fell. She tried to save herself by grabbing onto the gutters, but this caused the brick wall underneath her to rotate backwards, taking Goombella with. She screamed as she disappeared over the other side of the wall. A crashing sound could be in that area.

"Must of been Peach's remodeling. If Bowser or one of his kids climbed up the wall into her bedroom, that would probably happen. Still, wonder if Goombella's ok?" Dk asked to nobody who cared.

Meanwhile, Vivian was lucky enough to hit the water. She rose back up.

"Guys, it's safe to jump!" She screamed to them all. Suddenly, a bunch of shark fins appeared from the water, surrounding Vivian.

"Why did Peach have to remodel the day before someone started killing everyone!" Vivian screamed. She started floating out of the water, only to be grabbed in the jaws of a shark.

"Vivian, look out for that shark!" Wario screamed. "You have to dodge it! Start struggling! No, don't get eaten alive! Stop bleeding! Why did you die!?" Everyone glared at Wario.

"Good thing nobody else jumped. Vivian is overused in too many things, so she deserved to die early. I mean, there's no way that Vivian of all people could do this". Bombette shrugged.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do? There's no importance to this place anywhere. I mean, why did we even come here? We should really focus on trying to live now". Parakarry sighed.

"So, should we leave and get closer to are deaths, or do we stay and get closer to are deaths? I have no idea". Flurrie said for no reason.

"Hey guys, I'm back. I was in the bathroom, so what did I miss?" Luigi asked, walking out of the bathroom. And invisible audience gasped at the sight of seeing the Italian plumber.

"What was that?" Dk asked.

"No idea, but it's good to see that you're ok". Yoshi said enthusiastically.

"Where's Vivian and Goombella?" Luigi asked.

"Vivian was eaten by sharks, and Goombella fell into another part of the castle that is unknown to anyone other than Peach". Sushie answered.

"Attention everyone". A booming voice could be heard, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"What the hell was that?" Flurrie asked.

"I have placed set guns, all over the room you are currently in. They are remote controlled activated, and if you all don't want your brains blown out, then you must chose someone to sacrifice. Push them into the closet, and the rest will be spared. And it can't be Flurrie. You have one minute. And if you try to leave, the castle will blow to ashes".

"Won't that kill you too?" Luigi asked.

"I bet you're wondering if I will be killed too. Well, who's to say that I'm already outside of the castle? Oh wait, me!" The killer, who was using a different voice said.

"I don't see anyone outside". Birdo mentioned.

"Just sacrifice someone now!" The apparent recording turned off.

"Oh my god! Who are we going to kill?" Flurrie asked.

"Unfortunately, not you". Dk muttered.

* * *

**Group B (Living Room)**

"Oh my god! I can't believe I made it past the first chapter!" Kamek cheered.

"That's because you didn't do anything stupid". Lakilester moaned.

"Hey, shut up. Nobody likes you, and nobody will ever like you". Kamek glared.

"Just because you made it so little doesn't mean you have to turn into a bitch when our part gets started". Koops sighed.

"Oh yeah, well, I won't die unless the author really dislikes me. And my magic tells me that he/she needs a bitch in the story, and that person is me until I die. Wait, he/she is saying I'll die? Wait, no, that's somebody else I'm thinking off".

A bunch of frying pans showed up and beat up Kamek.

"What!? I didn't do anything! All I did was break the fourth wall!" Kamek screamed angrily.

The frying pans came back and beat up Kamek again.

"Hope that gets you to shut up". Bowser Jr. groaned. "Hey look, a wire from a lamp has been cut here. This must have been what electrocuted the door, killing Kooper.

"Nobody cares Bowser Jr.. We're looking for an escape right now". Tiny snapped at him.

"Why don't you like me!?" Junior screamed, running away while tears fell from his eyes.

"Hah, loser". Kamek sneered.

A bunch of frying pans came back and beat the crap out of Kamek.

"Is this going to keep happening every time I say something?" Kamek screamed.

Nothing came back.

"Never mind".

An anvil fell on top of Kamek, knocking him out for the rest of the chapter.

A bunch of frying pans beat up the author for referencing that this was a story, knocking him/her out cold. A new author appeared to write the story, but ended up getting rid of another story posted, and mentioned it in this story, sending frying pans to knock him out as well. The original author realized the mistakes made and continued the story.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kamek asked, getting up after being hit in the head.

"It doesn't matter. Can't we just jump out the window or something?" Lakilulu asked.

"Sure, how about you go first". Koops muttered.

Meanwhile, Koopie Koo was searching for Bowser Jr., but came across some sort of elevator system. She heard the sound of a slight muffled screaming for some odd reason, but it didn't sound like Junior. She shrugged and went into the elevator. She didn't know which button to press, but it suddenly started going downwards at an unlikely speed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Koopie?" Koops asked.

"Nope, nobody cares for her. Nobody even likes her except for you". Bow shrugged.

"Hey guys, I'm back from crying my eyes out!" Bowser Jr. said cheerfully. As soon as he walked in, bunches of lasers entered appeared in the room. They surrounded most of the area, and covered the window. Everyone was safe from getting hit, but it looked near impossible to get out.

"What do we do? How are we ever going to get out of this? Stay tuned for next part to figure out what happens to us!" Watt said cheerfully.

A bunch of frying pans came to beat the crap out of Watt, but melted the moment they touched the lasers, ending the beating of people with frying pans.

**Warning: Large violence with blood approaching. Do not read if you cringe at hearing about blood.**

Meanwhile, a large clanking sound could be heard as Koopie Koo exited from the elevator. It was a large, stone, place that had the disgusting smell of rotting flesh. It looked sort of like the basement to the became aware of this and looked around for the cause. Her answer came when she saw the skeletons by the wall.

"Oh my god". She whispered horrified. She heard a squeaking sound. She turned to see about five black rats surrounding her.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" She asked to nobody. They squeaked and slowly came closer to her.

"What are these things? Are they even rats?" Koopie said, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, they did one thing Koopie would have never expected them to do.

"All right boys, lunch time!" One of them sneered, licking his lips. The others lunged at Koopie, and she screamed. They latched onto her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed again as the one who just talked jumped onto her a grabbed onto her neck with ridiculously sharp teeth. The others proceeded to slowly eat off Koopie's flesh, causing slow blood loss. She screamed again, but screamed even louder when they grabbed her fingernails and pulled on them, pulling the nail and the pink part after that right off. Then, they dug their teeth right into the squishy flesh (which, if you don't know, that's going to really hurt) and began eating.

"GET OFF ME, PLEASE!" Koopie screamed. The rodents then went right into Koopie's mouth and started to pull at her teeth. For some odd reason, these things were inhuman, so Koopie couldn't get up. The rodents pulled her teeth right off, and Koopie screamed once more as she felt the large amount of blood enter her mouth. She felt the rats biting into the inside of her mouth and tried to scream. However, one of the rodents grabbed onto the Uvula and began pulling at it. She tried once again to scream, but the pain in her throat wouldn't let her. The rat then pulled it right out of her mouth. At this point, so much blood had entered her throat that she was now having a really hard time breathing. She was also very weak. She knew that if she could fall unconscious now, she could be spared anymore pain. However, right before she left for good, she felt a sharp pain in her eye as she felt teeth sink right into it. She was out cold at this point, as the rats began to feast on a delicious meal of Koopie Koo.

* * *

_So... yeah. I might have gone overboard with that last part. I am a freshman at highschool, so if I got parts of the body wrong, don't criticize me. And you might want to take in very small details that happened in this chapter._

_So yeah, everyone is in quite the predicament here. Group A is drowning, Group B is stuck by security lasers, and Group C needs to make a sacrifice. It's easy to forget all of that after reading that part with Koopie Koo. Next part will have the three groups figure out how to escape their situation, and attempt it. Not to mention, more deaths all the same. _

_I feel like an explanation is needed as to why I killed off those in the chapter. _

_Daisy: I wasn't really thinking of killing her quite yet, but seeing as she also wasn't going to have much importance in the story afterwards, I figured that she might as well be the one I kill. Sorry to the fans of Daisy._

_Vivian: I feel like she is overused in many stories. And honestly, I do not really care for Vivian. I never really liked her, but decided to give her a break to the second chapter. Then, a freak accident ended up killing her. Sorry to fans of Vivian, but I really just don't care._

_Koopie Koo: Same as Vivian. As Yoshpa Kong mentioned in a review, she is indeed bland. And I agree. I show no respect for her, so I decided to give her the worst possible death of the chapter. And maybe even the worst of the story. I don't know yet. I haven't determined who will live and die. Of course, I already have a killer in mind, so he/she will live. You'll never know who until the end. So, sorry to fans of Koopie, but I'm not really sure if there ever were fans._

_So, how will these people escape from their situations? How is Luigi still alive, even though his body was found by one group, and it was locked in that room? And, most importantly, who is the killer? If you think you know the answer to any of these questions, go ahead and guess, and don't forget to say who you like, who you want to die, and who you want to hear more of. Peace._

_P.S: Owen96, I hope the frying pans were enough for you to forgive me. If not, then I will think of something else._


End file.
